Sasunaru - I love him
by Naruhincho
Summary: Sasuke tells the story of how he met his best friend, the person he loves and how he owes him his own life. The story takes place in Konoha, but the past of Sasuke and Naruto is a little more different. Another of my not-so-good summaries :D


_ Sasunaru – I love him_

_Let me tell you about the person I fall in love with...But the first about me:  
I'm Sasuke Uchiha, recently I joined the Anbu. I grew up in Konoha with my family...My brother Itachi trained me to be a perfect ninja. My childhood, was happy and I had a lot of friends. But I had only one best friend.  
I met him on the first day at school. When I walked in the classroom and started searching for a free place to seat, the first thing I noticed was a cute boy with a big warm smile and blond hair. He was laughing with everyone. There was a place next to him so I sat there. I unpacked my bag, trying to listen to their jokes, but suddenly everything went quiet. When I picked my head instead of the black board, there were two blue sparkling eyes staring at me.  
"H-hey..." was the only thing I could mumbled._

"_Who are ya'?!" the boy squatted on the desk with his arms crossed._

"_I-i...i...um" I couldn't say or do anything, because he kept staring at my eyes, "I..um..I'm Sase Uch-...I mean Sasuke Uchiha, yeah, Sasuke Uchiha!" I was so lost in his eyes, that I almost said my name wrong._

"_So you don't - " he was interrupt by a kiss, a kiss with me...The boy behind him started apologizing for pushing him, but that was already too late. I got my first kiss at the first day in school and on the top of that was with a boy. Everyone in the room was in shock, there were even some laughters coming from behind.  
The blond boy jumped away from me on the floor and smiled, "Baaaka, now ya' owe me one!", he giggled and went to his sit._

"_Owe you? I don't owe anything!" was he alright, I didn't get anything from him._

_He looked at me with judging eyes " What are ya' sayin', of course you do! I just lend you my lips!" _

_I hid my blushing face and didn't say anything. *May be he is right* (Yes I was really stupid as little and may be now too...) "So what...what do you want in exchange?" I shyly mumbled.  
"Let's just say that from now on and forever you'll be my best friend." the blond boy gave me a cute grin. And this is how our friendship started._

_In the next few years from shy I became unsociable and cold, at least outside(what a dumb child was I). Because of my behavior girls started to like me a lot and sometimes stalk, but I was avoiding, all of them were one and the same and for some reason I couldn't fall in love with anyone(at least I thought so then). But my best friend was different. He didn't have fangirls, but he was always smiling and happy, he was able to show his inner sight. Sometimes I really envied him, like that time when he told me that he has fallen in love with a girl called Hinata, the only girl that didn't like me. _

_Again some years past and grew up even more. We turned 17. Then on the same year my brother died. I was really upset and lonely. I wanted to die with him. But one thing was stopping – before one year, when my best friend started dating Hinata, I realized that I love him. Yes, that is the person i'm in love with – my best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, the boy with the heartwarming smile, the boy with the deep blue shining eyes, the boy that that save my life from falling apart after my brother's death, the boy that showed me the right way, that is the boy I love with my all heart and all I can wish for him is to be happy._

_Present days(a year after Itachi's death)-_

_*There is something wrong about this mission.* I was standing behind Hokage's desk like an emotionless idiot with my Anbu mask and waiting lady Tsunade to finish giving orders to Naruto and Hinata, who were standing in front of her.  
"Do I need to repeat?..Your mission is to kill the kyuubi. And I don't want to see you fail, after all you're one of the best ninjas in the village." _

"_B-but Hokage-sama, we're only two, we can't do it alone!"_

_But Lady Tsunade ignored Hinata, "Just go!"  
The two of them went out of the room. "You're free too." _

_*What was she thinking, does she wants to kill them?!* I went after Naruto and Hinata.  
"Hold up! You're not really going to do the mission, right? It's too dangerous..." I was serious abut this._

"_Of course we're gonna do it, you heard her, we're one of the best" Naruto grinned at me and walked away._

_I was really worried about him, *what if he dies*...After two days they left for the mission. I said goodbye to Naruto, "You should better come back here, if you don't I'll torture you in heaven!"._

"_What you don't believe my skills?" He smirked at me and disappeared._

_We didn't get any news from them. After a week Naruto suddenly showed up in the village, half dead, carrying Hinata on his arms, "Somebody, please help, get the medicine squad, fast!" He was shouting and sobbing, his eyes were red and swollen by the tears, he was barely walking. Hinata was lying on his arm almost...no...already dead, it was too late to call for help. When I saw that picture my heart was torn apart. I immediately went to help him. The medicine squad came too. I started crying. It was, because of Naruto, seeing him sobbing and almost dead, I couldn't help myself but to cry. I couldn't even imagine what was he going trough. While taking him to the hospital he collapsed in my arms..._

This is only chapter one...I chapter two I'll add more conversations and of course Naruto will be participating ^^ Probably there will be no "back in time" :D...I hope you like it, if you do write a review or follow the story :3 Oh yes, and i will add more romance for later chapters, so don't get disappointed...


End file.
